1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device with a microphone array capable of forming a super-short-heart-shaped beam, receiving a designated signal within the beam, and effectively suppressing noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microphone array is capable of clearly receiving sound from a particular direction while avoiding surrounding noise, and is often applied in high-quality audio recorders or communications devices.
There are different types of microphone arrays. For example, a broadband microphone array includes two omni-directional microphones simultaneously receiving sound, forming a pie beam to receive a designated signal within the beam, and suppressing noise outside of the beam. For another example, a SAM (small array microphone) includes a uni-directional microphone and an omni-directional microphone simultaneously receiving sound and forming a cone beam to receive the designated signal within the beam. Alternatively, a SAM includes two omni-directional microphones simultaneously receiving sound and forming a pie beam or a cone beam to receive the designated signal within the beam.
Regardless of what beam (a pie beam or a cone beam) is formed to receive the designated sound signal, acoustic leakage occurs within the beam. This problem can be lessened by narrowing the beam angle. However, ambient noise within the beam would still not be effectively suppressed.